LLH Episode 25.5 Crusaders and a Unicorn
PMC: *training* Coal: Hey noob! Wanna fight against me..? Patch: Why not! I've evolved anyways.. Coal: Funny.. Alrighty.. I will not use my full strenght neither my powers. Patch: Is he bluffing or what.. I can feel he's energy is weak.. He also uses his intelectual strenght rather than his emotions.. *he said to himself* Coal: You do the honors! Patch: *uses his blinding light of hope sword at him , Coal was hit but...* Coal: * blocking the blade of the sword without penetrating himself* Not cool.. *Coal punched Patch a his chest which is his weak part because of Asthma.. Patch's rib cage was comminued or broke into pieces * Patch: *wheezes , probably dying* PMC: *looking at total awe* Coal: Alrighty son.. *heals Patch* I really wanna teach you all my technique.. If you want? Patch: Of course I do!! It was totally awesome and I felt that you weren't using you full strenght! Coal: Ok.. I did not ever trained.. I just use both of my heart and my mind.. Patch: How? Coal: Thinking while feeling , Ya know what I mean right? PMC: PLEASE TEACH US HOW! We don't much get it! SONG NUMBER Coal: Alrighty , Once I was like you , dying to learn those techniques! But then before I can't find inner peace! I was a boy who always get beat up.. But then I realize that I have to learn to stand up! By using.. Dexter: Mind! Mayna: Heart! Meowy: Feelings! Blanket: Emotions! Patch: And Intelect! Coal: Agility is the first thing I learned in the Millitary! But I still can't move that quickly! But still I strive I trained not using my physical body but my.. Dexter: Mind! Mayna: Heart! Meowy: Feelings! Blanket: Emotions! Patch: And Intelect! Coal: With this five I became the most greatest soldier of all and I became the strongest! *mee* Well not really! ~end of the song! Later: Ace: Hmmm.. I shall use Dyna to kidnap those little rats myee... *Turns Dyna EVIL* Ace: GET THE PMCS! Dyna: Yes master! Later: Patch: Hey dad , when are you coming back..? Coal: Once I get a UNICORN!! Patch: Unicorn? Coal: My favorite thing in the world! Actualy , when I was young I wanna have one , so they called me UNICORN!! *sigh* I'm still the most immature! *mee* Patch: Cute.. Dexter: Hey don't forget to follow me at insta! Coal: Don't worry I'm always logged in! *playing Candy Crush* The PMCS have their sleep.. Dyna: *put them in a sack* Later: Patch: WHAT THE ?! Dexter: Where are we? Mayna: At Ace's lair! Meowy: Are for ransom ?! Gosh we're pretty.. ARGH!! *purr* Blanket: Why would they held us for ransom? Meowy: I'm a valuable stray cat you know! Dexter: *ROLLSEYES* Meowy: I think we can get out of this cage cuz my claws are pretty sharp! *inserts her claws to the lock and she felt really hot* OUCHHHHHHH!! PMCS:HAHAHAHA! Meowy: Hey!! At Coal's home. He rushed to his laboratory and took a peek on the satelites. Coal saw the PMC's we're captivated in Ace's lair. Coal: What the ?! *types something at his lab computer systems and pressed enter.* Hmm.. Black Engery invades the heart of a human being.. Ooohhh.. I'm pretty ready for this.. *cracks his knuckles* Later: Ace: Get the blondie outta there and bring it to me! Dyna: * lifts Patch * Patch: Put me down! Dyna: Here Ace.. Ace: All the good inside you will turn evil and your goodness will turn bad.. And hope becomes hopeless! Coal was peeking on Ace's lair and saw everything. Coal: I could save him by punching his chest again.. But it might affect his lungs though.. But If I only hit him on the left side , he'll have a chance of surviving.. But first save the Crusaders! Coal run like lightning , Ace did not even notice he freed the Crusaders. Meowy: *purrs* MEOW!! WE ARE FREE!!' PMC's: Power MArk Crusa- Coal: Are you trying to get us caught?! Mayna: Ohh yeah.... Hi hi.. But it's too late Ace made a trap for Coal since he heard his is stronger than him. He also knew that Coal's weakness is electricity. Coal: C-Curse y-ou! *shaking* In his mind: I can't deflect electricity , so I think I will just have to absorb it for additional strenght and speed.. * absorbing the lightning and Ace did not notice he was chunk full of powerful lightning around* Ace: What the?! Coal: A Scientist is a Scientist after all.. *punches Ace in the face made him outcold and probably made him sleep for a while* Coal beats up Dyna as well , nobody notices his moves because of his improved speed and agility. And nobody noticed he already punched Patch on the chest and he is already good. Dexter: Everything is.. Fine now? How.. AWESOME!! Patch: What happened? Coal: You turned evil.. I made a quick solution.. *winks* Patch: *looks awardly at other crusaders* Meowy: You turned evil okah... ! Dexter: You're a super smart dude! Coal: Thats why they call me candy head.. Not because I have sprinkles on my head but because I am smart.. Not a nerd though.. I hate books.. But I love science.. Patch: Who is this in the picture your holding? Coal: My cousin.. Pretty familiar to you? *hands it to Patch* Patch: Hmm.. Dexter: Lemme see! *grabs the photo* It's FOREST!! Coal: .. Forest? You know him? Dexter: She is my sister's husband! Coal: Milky sprinkles , Are you completely sure? Dexter: *nodded yes* Patch: *facepalms* That's why you both got BROWN HAIR?? Coal: Yeah.. But before I believe you *gets something at his medalion of unicorn* Does he have the crystal of light? Dexter: Yes.. But are you like him a guardian? Coal: No , but this is what I found when Persimone left him at a burning house I found it outside the house and we thought he was dead.. Dexter: Hmmm... He might remember.. Patch: I guess we can try... Asking him first? Coal: *Nodded no* To much stress if we met again.. So many confusions , conflicts , and akwardness.. Dexter: Okay? Mayna: Say why won't we spent our time practicing? PMCS: SURE!! Category:Episodes Category:Episode